


Short Rest

by Bakkhai



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, I mean technically this could count as hurt/comfort but like... that's a pretense and we all know it, I want to say PWP, Oral Sex, Size Kink, The healing power of a really good hug... among other things, and they were paladins, because apparently the only kind of smut I can write is goofy sex between friends, oh my god they were paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakkhai/pseuds/Bakkhai
Summary: “But you’re a paladin of Artemis!” she said and Grizzop was so thrown by the change in subject that he briefly forgot to be flustered.“Uhh, yeah? What does that have to do with it?”“Well…” Azu said slowly, like she was considering her words, “Sheisthe patron goddess of virginity.”The remark hung in the air for a moment before Grizzop’s brain caught up with it.“It’s notrequired!”Azu is feeling down after a fight. Grizzop tries to help... with varying levels of success.
Relationships: Azu/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	Short Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know this is a British podcast but I absolutely refuse to use the word 'arse'. It's not happening, I'm sorry. Don't @ me.

“Azu?”

Grizzop poked his head cautiously around the door, zeroing in on the paladin shaped lump on the bed. She was curled in on herself, without armour or boots but otherwise fully clothed, a pillow held tightly over her head. She didn’t answer as Grizzop entered the room.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing…” Still nothing, although he could see her breathing change. “You sort of… disappeared after we got back and we were a bit, y’know, worried.”

There was a mumble from the Azu shaped lump, but she didn’t move the pillow from her face so he continued.

“I know things got a bit hairy in that last fight, but that wasn’t your fault.”

It occurred to Grizzop as the words left his mouth that maybe Azu _hadn’t_ been thinking it was her fault, that she had just been upset, and _now_ she might think-

“I mean it wasn’t anyone’s fault! It was just, you know. A _thing_ that happened.”

He cringed inwardly at himself. There was another long uncomfortable silence. Grizzop shifted his weight agitatedly from foot to foot as the moment stretched on with no response. He was determined however not to be put off. Eventually, when it became evident that Grizzop wasn’t going away again, Azu sat up, fixing him with a guarded look that he’d rarely seen before. Though there was a slight gloom cast by the drawn curtains, Grizzop didn’t fail to see that her eyes were red around the edges. She drew in a steadying breath and when she spoke her voice was even, almost cold.

“I’m fine Grizzop, what do you need?”

His hackles raised at that.

“I don’t _need_ anything. I came to check on _you_ because you seemed upset, and because that’s what _friends,_ ” he gestured expressively in the space between himself and Azu, “are supposed to do when they _care_ about each other.”

He huffed, a little embarrassed. Azu’s mouth twisted further into a frown. He sighed.

“Look, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but staying up here feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to solve anything. So… is there anything I can do?”

She held his gaze for a long moment and at last he was relieved to see some of the tension leave her eyes.

“Alright, come here.” She extended an arm.

He looked at her blankly for a moment before understanding. _Ah._ He hopped up onto the bed. Azu reached out to pull him into the kind of firm yet gentle hug that only a paladin of Aphrodite could give. He hugged back tightly and felt the tension ebb slowly from Azu’s body.

“Thank you, Grizzop,” she said quietly after a moment and Grizzop felt the rumble of the words where his cheek rested against her collarbone.

“Of course,” he said.

They stayed that way for a while. It was a comfortable place to be, all things considered. Azu’s arms were warm and steady, and she smelled earthy, like fine clean sand. Grizzop knew he only ever smelled of armour polish. After a while he allowed his eyes to close and almost forgot that it was him that was supposed to be comforting Azu instead of the other way around, enjoying the physicality of it perhaps a little more than he should have. He wondered mildly if Aphrodite’s followers covered hugs in their training or if it was a talent all Azu’s own.

Probably the latter, he decided.

In spite of the it though, he quickly found himself becoming restless. As a species, goblins weren’t big on the concept of relaxation and Grizzop less so than most. His body railed against stillness. He found himself fidgeting, muscles tensing and relaxing in small movements which he tried and failed to keep subtle. At length Azu lifted her arms slightly and peered down at him.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

She was frowning again and Grizzop felt a tiny pang of guilt. Really, he thought, Hamid ought to be the one doing this. He was practically a licenced cuddler, a with all the halfling appreciation for idleness that Grizzop lacked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep comforting Azu, it was just that he didn’t want to be so _still_ while doing it. He let out a noise of defeat.

“You know you don’t need to stay. I understand.” Azu spoke earnestly, though with a note of disappointment in her voice and Grizzop looked away, uncomfortable at being read so easily but she reached out, bringing his face back up to meet her steady gaze.

“It’s alright. Really.”

Grizzop grimaced in frustration and some small amount of embarrassment. A thought had been creeping up on him slowly on him over the last few minutes and he was mildly concerned that if he didn’t voice it soon, it might decide to cosh him over the back of the head.

“I mean maybe-” He swallowed and watched Azu’s eyes flicker briefly to his throat. Her expression was neutral, only noticing, but he felt it keenly. He wet his lips.

“Look, maybe there’s another way I could help. Something else I could do for you.”

Azu faltered, her expression becoming puzzled.

“You know,” he was feeling like more of an ass by the second, “to make you feel good. Better.” The puzzled look deepened. Grizzop was just about to ready to cut his losses and make a verbal retreat to safe territory before she brightened.

“Ah, you mean sex,” she said understandingly.

Grizzop’s soul quailed.

“Only if you want to,” the words tumbled out in a rush. “If it’s something you’re interested in, I mean.” He paused. “That is, if you’re interested in doing it with me, because I would understand if you were interested in the idea generally, but not with me specifically-” He trailed off, horribly aware of a dark grey blush creeping up his face. It worsened as Azu’s expression became one of concern.

“But you’re a paladin of Artemis!” she said and Grizzop was so thrown by the change in subject that he briefly forgot to be flustered.

“Uhh, yeah? What does that have to do with it?”

“Well…” Azu said slowly, like she was considering her words, “She _is_ the patron goddess of virginity.”

The remark hung in the air for a moment before Grizzop’s brain caught up with it.

“It’s not _required_!”

He couldn’t decide whether to be indignant or embarrassed and quickly settled on both.

“Oh,” said Azu calmly. “Are you quite certain?”

“Am I-” Grizzop failed several attempts at speech. “Alright look, forget I said anything. Lets just pretend this never-” He was halfway off the bed before being impeded by a strong orcish arm around the waist.

“Wait, shh, wait a minute,” Azu soothed, trying and failing to hide a laugh. “I just wanted to make sure.” Grizzop crossed his arms and stared determinedly at the opposite wall, feeling the blush overtake more and more of his face. Azu managed to calm her mirth with a sigh and hummed softly in thought.

“You know, I don’t think it’s a bad idea…”

She ran the back of one finger experimentally along the length of Grizzop’s ear and something pleasant shot up his spine.

“Yeah?” he said warily.

“I _think_ ,” she traced a knuckle down the back of his neck, “that it’s actually quite a _good_ idea. One I’d like to put into practice.”

_Oh._

Grizzop took a moment to re-assemble the elements of his brain that had briefly turned to slush, and all at once brightened.

“Right!” He launched himself off the bed and set about removing his armour with alacrity. Once done he paused to consider a moment before stripping off the clothes underneath as well. Azu remained on the bed, making no move to remove her own clothing, simply watching Grizzop with an appreciative look that he barely noticed until all at once he found himself fully naked, standing in a pile of clothes and armour.

He wanted to make some kind of quip about how he’d never make any coin as a stripper but Azu was looking at him, an amused smile playing about her lips and Grizzop found that his mouth was a little bit dry. It probably wouldn’t have come out right. Instead he climbed swiftly back onto the bed and allowed Azu to pull him in again.

They ended up horizontal, Grizzop straddling Azu’s torso. She brought her palms up to rest against his legs and Grizzop was suddenly _extremely_ aware of how big Azu’s hands were. He had always considered himself relatively well built for a goblin but Azu’s fingers wrapped around nearly the whole circumference of his thighs as if they were nothing. When they slid up to grab his ass he jolted forward in surprise, hands bracing on either side of Azu’s head. He felt the huffed breath of her chuckle against his cheek. When she began stroking over the skin of his rear, kneading and rolling her palms over the firm flesh, Grizzop’s senses just about deserted him. He couldn’t help but think how good those fingers would feel inside him. How easily they could stretch him open, fill him up-

He mentally shook himself. This was supposed to be about making Azu feel good.

And if they managed to get around to him too, well...

He looked down to see Azu raising her eyebrows at him in a way that suggested he was being read again, and easily.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Grizzop gave a wide, toothy grin.

“Never better.”

He leaned down to press their lips together.

Grizzop had once alleged, much to Azu’s offence, that she had joined the temple of Aphrodite for the kissing. He’d said it to be irritating at the time but _Gods,_ he may have hit on something. He had thought at first that the tusks might be an impediment but he was quickly and pleasantly seeing the error of his ways. Where Azu’s lips were warm and soft, her tusks were sharp and rough, sending a thrill through him when he brushed against them. He nipped back hard at Azu’s lower lip, earning a pleased hum in return. When she raised a hand to the back of his head and drew her nails over his scalp Grizzop shivered, feeling his cock twitch between his legs. He keened into the kiss. Azu took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and _that_ was something _._ Like her hands, Azu’s tongue was big, filling far more of Grizzop’s mouth than he expected and he shuddered at the feeling.

Soon enough though he broke off to trail his mouth over Azu’s chin, sucking hard at the spot just behind the hinge of her jaw, then further down where he felt her pulse beat hardest under the skin of her neck. He stopped upon encountering the collar of her shirt and glanced back up to Azu for direction. He realized that his breathing had gone ragged and his pupils were probably completely blown but if the way Azu was looking at him was any indication, she didn’t mind.

“You’ll uhh, probably want your clothes off for this next bit.”

“Hmm?” she said absently. Then, “Oh! Yes, right.” She sat up abruptly, forcing him to scramble off. She made quick work of her clothing, tossing them aside as Grizzop impatiently kissed at the side of her face, her neck, her shoulder until she allowed him to climb back into position.

With clothing out of the way, Grizzop was able to fully appreciate just how built Azu was. Not that it wasn’t obvious when she was standing in full armour and wielding an axe, but it was something else to trace his hands over the planes of muscle on her stomach or see the stretch and release of tendons in her thighs. He forced himself to slow his breathing in spite of the adrenaline singing through his nerves. He picked up where he had left off, tracing wetly over Azu’s collarbones before moving downwards to nip at the underside of her breasts, teasing his tongue along the crease where they met her ribcage. He sucked one nipple into his mouth then the other, feeling the way they stiffened into peaks under his tongue.

Azu stroked her hands over his shoulders as he went, murmuring soft encouragement as he made a mental catalogue of all the things that made her back arch or drew small stuttering gasps that cut off her words. He made a slow, slick trail down the firm expanse of her stomach (ticklish) and settled himself comfortably again on the bed, propped up on his elbows between her legs. He licked along the seam where hip and pelvis connected before biting down firmly. Azu rolled her hips into the sensation.

“Alright?” he asked pleasantly, slinging an arm around one strong orcish thigh (and it did take the full arm). Her eyes were closed but she flashed a quick grin.

“Yes.” she said, voice catching as Grizzop rubbed his nose into the sensitive skin. “ _extremely alright._ ” Grizzop gave a grin of his own.

“Good.”Then after a moment,

“Would you like me to-”

“Yes.”

Grizzop’s grin widened and he sank down immediately to nuzzle against Azu’s entrance. He took a moment to breathe in the smell of arousal and sweat before slipping his tongue tentatively between the folds to taste the wetness gathered there. He slid it in slowly to its full length, enjoying the way the delicate muscle contracted and relaxed around him. He pulled back just slightly and repeated the movement, paying attention to every tiny tremor against his tongue. Again, deeper this time, more firmly. Again. He quickly lost himself in the slick slide of flesh and the taste of salt in his mouth. Azu groaned as he added a finger alongside his tongue. She pressed the back of one hand to her mouth to smother the noise although it made little difference. Her muffled sounds became more urgent as Grizzop added a second finger and began working them more swiftly. On consideration that his fingers were perhaps smaller than Azu was used to, he added a third.

Once satisfied, he withdrew his tongue, sliding it upwards to brush against the pink bead of Azu’s clit. Her blood was pumping so hard that he could feel the pulse of it beneath her skin. He applied himself to it with enthusiasm, drawing wilder and more urgent groans as he sped up the movement of his hand. He could feel the throb of his own pulse between his legs. He wanted to touch himself but restrained the urge. _Just a bit more._ He applied more pressure to the drag of his tongue, curling his fingers and all at once every muscle in Azu’s body snapped taught. _There we go._

He kept his mouth on her as she arched up, working his tongue vigorously through her orgasm until she finally slumped back down against the bedding, breathing hard.

Grizzop sat up, methodically licking his fingers clean and allowing himself to feel more than a little self-satisfied as he watched Azu get her breath back.

At length she raised herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“That was…” She closed her eyes for a moment and tilted her head to the side, finding the right words, “nice.”

Grizzop’s spine tingled warmly at the simple praise. He felt slightly lightheaded. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t been breathing very much for the past several minutes or because all his blood was in his groin right now. He was still achingly hard. Azu opened her eyes again after a moment and a smile tugged at her lips as she took in the clear state of him.

“Alright,” she said, reaching out. “Your turn.”

Grizzop didn’t need to be asked twice. He scrambled up, letting Azu position him with his knees on either side of her head and leaned forward to brace his arms against the headboard as Azu drew his hips forward and took him into her mouth.

All of Grizzop’s breath left him at once, leaving him gasping as Azu worked her tongue over him, down his shaft and back up to curl over the head and drag against the slit. Grizzop knew he was keening in a way that he would be embarrassed about later but all his concentration in the moment was taken up trying not to buck his hips into the white-hot pleasure that was creeping up his body.

Then Azu’s hands were on his ass again, kneading and spreading him gently to expose the tight ring of muscle beneath and _oh gods, oh Artemis yes. Please. Fuck._ Grizzop did move his hips then, wriggling backwards into Azu’s grip to show some sign of approbation that his brain was too incoherent to put into words. Azu, in her god-blessed endless understanding, seemed to get the idea. The first firm press of her fingertip against his entrance sent Grizzop careening over the edge. A sharp exclamation tumbled from his lips as his orgasm flared through him. _Ah._ Azu gave a pleased hum, swallowing him down and stroking his thighs through the aftershocks. _Oh well. Maybe next time,_ he thought dizzily.

When Azu finally pulled back it was all Grizzop could do to collapse to one side, still half splayed over the large orcish torso, completely boneless. He felt her slide an arm around his waist, palm coming to rest against the flat of his stomach. He reached out, working against the heaviness of his limbs, to cover it with both of his own.

“That was, hah,” he breathed. “That was good hunh?”

Azu _hmm_ -ed absently in agreement. He glanced up and was pleased to see how peaceful and relaxed she looked. Job well done then. He sighed and wriggled down further against her side. He supposed he ought to get up now. Put his clothes and armour back on and find something productive to do with himself.

And he would. Soon. Just not right now. Once the muscles in his limbs came back and his brain was back up to speed maybe.

But he figured a short rest might be called for first.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, first ever fic! 
> 
> I'm somewhat baffled that out of all the wildly different ideas and pairings I'm working on right now, the one furthest out of my comfort zone is the one I've decided to put up first, but you know what sometimes you just wake up in the morning and god slaps you in the face with an idea like it's a wet fish in a Monty Python sketch and you just have to deal with that.


End file.
